


Familial Matters

by hopeassassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki’s head tilted sideways as she stared at her calendar in confusion. Well, even though it was slightly odd for her, she guessed it was possible for these things to happen, even when one’s cycle had become regular. Right?</p><p>She shrugged, deciding not to dwell on this anymore. So her period was late – big deal. It would come eventually.</p><p>A weird thought crossed her mind then. A ridiculous kind of thought. For the briefest of moments, she wondered, ‘What if I’m pregnant?’</p><p>She spent exactly 5 seconds considering that before she burst out in a giggling fit at her own wittiness. Seriously, though, she and Dai-chan becoming parents? That was the laugh of the century. </p><p>A couple of grown up kids raising a child – so rich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Anon on tumblr asked ~~over than a month ago~~ for: _Could you write something about Satsuki telling Daiki that she’s pregnant? I’m really curious to know how she’ll tell him and how he’ll react to the big news :D The time setting is up to you!_
> 
> This is my fill to the prompt.

She hummed pensively, tapping the little piece of paper against the palm of her other hand.

 

She regarded the numbers upon it closely, letting out another thoughtful hum in the back of her throat as she did so. She scrutinized and scrutinized them, but no matter how much she stared, it wouldn’t change the math of the situation.

 

You see, Satsuki had had a rather regular timing of her period for the last few years. It had been a while since she’d had her first one, and she wasn’t a teenager anymore, so no raging hormones to mess with the frequency of her period.

 

Which was why she was feeling most puzzled by what she was seeing on her calendar. By her estimates, she should’ve had her menstrual cycle’s first day five days ago.

 

And now, five days later, she had noticed that something was off, and decided to give the little piece of paper a look. Surely enough, when she counted the days between her previous cycles, they had been immaculately regular.

 

Satsuki’s head tilted sideways as she stared at her calendar in confusion. Well, even though it was slightly odd for her, she guessed it was possible for these things to happen, even when one’s cycle had become regular. Right?

 

Besides, she had gone with Dai-chan on his team building from the precinct: changing climates could sometimes affect the period; so she’d read. And she’d also been having a lot of fruits—they had grown spectacularly this year—so she guessed all the vitamin C she’d taken through those could’ve strengthened her uterus wall for a few days more.

 

She shrugged, deciding not to dwell on this anymore. So her period was late – big deal. It would come eventually.

 

A weird thought crossed her mind then.

 

A ridiculous kind of thought.

 

For the briefest of moments, she wondered, ‘What if I’m pregnant?’

 

She spent exactly 5 seconds considering that before she burst out in a giggling fit at her own wittiness. Seriously, though, she and Dai-chan becoming parents? That was the laugh of the century.

 

A couple of grown up kids raising a child – _so rich_.

 

That’s what she thought to herself as she pocketed her calendar back into her wallet, certain that her period would be coming any day now, and deciding not to brood over it anymore.

 

* * *

 

Satsuki stopped her ascent up the stairs to turn around and check on her companion. The pink-haired adolescent’s brows quirked as she noticed that the other woman was still a few paces down.

 

“Riko-san, you all right?” Satsuki asked in slight concern while the other woman slowly climbed up the stairs towards her.

 

When Riko lifted her face to give the pink-haired woman her wriest of glares, the former Touou manager couldn’t help cringing a little at her friend’s pallid complexion. She’d never known Riko to be the sickly kind of girl, but she definitely looked like she’d seen better days from the disturbing shade of white her face currently was.

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Riko ground out irately, finally making it to Satsuki’s side. The latter couldn’t help noticing that Riko was standing in a slightly bent way. “Just need a moment to catch my breath a little, if you don’t mind.”

 

The look in the former Seirin coach’s eye told Satsuki that she better _not_ mind, or _else._

 

The pink-haired female laughed merrily and waved the other’s glare away.

 

“Sure, sure. It’s not like we’re in any kind of hurry here or anything,” she said with ease, leaning against the railing of the stairs ascending the hill towards the school they were heading to.

 

Riko heaved a great sigh and sat down on the stairs. Once she was seated, she pulled her knees up, hugging them to her body, while resting her forehead against her legs. She clutched on to herself for a moment, oblivious to the worried look on her companion’s face as she did so.

 

“Riko-san, is something the matter? You look like you’re in pain,” Satsuki observed thoughtfully. She swallowed compulsively when she was once again shot a deadly glare from Riko’s chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Of course I’m in pain, you moron,” the former Seirin coach barked out, her expression livid. “I’m on my period and it hurts like a fucking bitch, and I didn’t remember to get any painkillers so now I have to endure both your presence _and_ this ungodly pain without any relief, so _shut up and let me have a minute here, okay_?”

 

Satsuki blinked several times, taken aback by the suddenness and severity of Riko’s outburst. The auburn-haired girl seemed to realize she’d overdone it because she quickly apologized to Momoi for her rudeness, but Satsuki simply shook her head.

 

“Don’t worry, Riko-san, it’s fine. I know periods can be pretty painful sometimes, so you don’t have to apologize,” she said with a small smile. Her comment earned her another death glare from her friend.

 

“What?” Riko demanded, short tempered. Satsuki couldn’t help flinching a bit at her tone.

 

“What?” the pink-haired woman echoed, inclining away from her companion as unnoticeably as possible.

 

The very _last_ thing she wanted was to provoke Riko when she was this pissed.

 

“Why are you saying it like it’s something you’ve heard from others? Are you one of those unholy creatures whose periods _aren’t_ living torture?! _HUH?!_ ”

 

Riko seemed just about ready to grab Satsuki by the shirt and shake her violently till her brain rattled in her skull. The former Touou student was lucky that it seemed a more serious spasm made Riko halt in her tracks, doubling over again. The girl was temporarily reduced to a slowly rocking back and forth, swearing obscenely little ball, giving Satsuki enough time to get her bearings together.

 

It’s not like her periods were painless! Last time it was—last time… What was it the last time she had her period?

 

A thoughtful grimace scrunched up Satsuki’s face. Suddenly, she had a hard time remembering the last time she’d had her period. Usually, the cramps made for a hell of a memory before she procured some painkillers from her purse and relieved herself from the torture. However, for some reason, she couldn’t recall the last time she’d had to do that.

 

Was her last period really painless? Hmm… Impossible. She would’ve remembered such a rare occasion for sure. She’d have noted it. Since she hadn’t, that was definitely not it.

 

Satsuki was still deeply immersed in thought while Riko picked herself up from her seat, dusting the back of her jeans off. She started climbing the stairs slowly again, not throwing a single look back at the other woman.

 

Satsuki recalled that a few weeks back, she had been staring at her calendar, wondering what was going on with her regular period and why it had yet to come. She remembered dismissing the thought soon after, believing that it would come anytime.

 

Almost a month had passed since the date she was _supposed_ to have had her cycle.

 

Making it an almost full two months since she’d last had it.

 

Satsuki’s eyes widened a fraction, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. A nervousness set upon her that she couldn’t describe rationally.

 

She couldn’t be… Could she?

 

A pair of deep magenta eyes looked up at Riko’s miffed expression—the auburn haired woman had been calling to her friend for a whole minute now, after she’d noticed Satsuki hadn’t followed her up.

 

The alarmed look in the former Touou manager’s gaze made Riko’s expression slacken a bit. She locked her eyes with the bustier woman, her brows knitting in worry.

 

“What is it?” Riko asked warily, stopping her ascent up the stairs.

 

Satsuki shook her head, schooling her expression back into a forced smile.

 

“Um, nothing! I’ll go ahead and get Riko-san some painkillers from a nearby drug store—you go save us seats at the school, okay?”

 

The auburn haired female was unconvinced at Satsuki’s reasoning, but when she showed no sign of elaborating on her earlier lapse, Riko merely sighed.

 

“All right. Just don’t be late for the match, okay? We promised we’d be there on time.”

 

Beautiful pink tresses rustled with the movement of the head they belonged to nodding curtly in affirmation.

 

“Yes, of course,” Satsuki said in a sing-song tone lacking its usual cheer. “I’ll meet you there, Riko-san.

 

And meet her there she did, thirty minutes later – just when the match was about to start.

 

The former Seirin girl eyed Satsuki meanly as she sat herself next to her.

 

“You’re just barely on time,” Riko told her irritably, but the tension on her face dissipated a little when she was handed a small rectangular box with pills. Her salvation had arrived at last.

 

“I know, sorry,” Satsuki apologized half-heartedly, making herself comfortable in the seat. “There was a line,” she lied with a small smile, turning her attention to the players on the court.

 

That day she never really managed to focus on the match they had gone to watch—even though it had been her idea initially, Satsuki just couldn’t find it in herself to focus on anything at all.

 

The truth was that there had been no line. It was just that it had taken even someone as decisive and strong as the former Touou student some time to work up the nerve to ask for a pregnancy test from the drug store clerk.

 

The little oblong box was light and anyone else would probably be entirely unimpressed with it – but for Satsuki, it was one of the heaviest things she had ever put in her jersey’s pocket.

 

* * *

 

She was staring at the indicating surface of the object, willing it to change. She stared so long and hard at it, so unblinkingly, that she could feel her eyes beginning to sting.

 

She swallowed dryly as she looked at the result of her pregnancy test, a certain air of finality hanging in the bathroom she was in.

 

If it had just been the test, Satsuki would’ve taken another—just to make sure that it wasn’t a false positive. But coupled with the lateness of her period by several weeks—plus the fact she had thrown up this morning when she got up—she couldn’t bring herself to believe that there was anything false about the positivity of this result.

 

So as she stared intently at the little plastic stick vaguely smelling of pee, Satsuki couldn’t bring herself to pay attention to anything other than the sinking realization in her mind.

 

She was pregnant. It wasn’t just a ‘what if’ anymore; it wasn’t some joke.

 

It was very real and it was happening to her right now.

 

Somehow, the confirmation of her suspicions made her feel a bit less awkward about the fact it had taken her a few days of owning the pregnancy test to bring herself to use it.

 

It meant that she’d had good reason to be wary.

 

It meant that her deductions were still as flawless.

 

It meant that she really was pregnant, didn’t it?

 

Satsuki was just twenty-four years old. She had only recently graduated from university, and she’d recently started out working at her current company. She had been living with Daiki for six years now—ever since they graduated from high school; first they were dorm mates in university, then they moved out together when they figured out they would be better off having a place to themselves—and she had been dating him for seven. It wasn’t like they had spoken seriously about marriage or children yet—the last time they had was almost half a year ago.

 

She had asked him what he thought about them starting a family, the conventional type of family—and maybe having a baby sometime.

 

She hadn’t meant anything by it—really. She’d just been curious to hear his thoughts on the matter, because she could only guess what they were—they’d never talked about this upfront.

 

Instead of answering her, he had parried her question with one of his own—he had asked her if she felt like an adult. When her expression changed and told him that she didn’t understand what he was insinuating, he had corrected himself: sure, they were living on their own, and considering the lewd things they had been doing together for a while now, in some senses, they were definitely grownups. But that was not what he was asking her about—he had clarified.

 

He’d told her, then, that he still felt a lot like a kid. He couldn’t think of himself as a responsible adult, because he didn’t feel like one. Not to mention becoming a father, he wasn’t really sure he was grown up yet to be a normal citizen of the country.

 

How was he supposed to raise a kid when he was one himself, he had asked her jokingly, a charming smile curving his mouth upward.

 

She had laughed then, and the conversation had greatly digressed, but it was nevertheless the first time children had been brought up as a topic between them.

 

Of course, that was a talk they’d had quite some time ago, but frankly, she was really dubious Daiki’s thoughts had changed much since then.

 

She stared at the positive pregnancy test, her stomach stirring in a way that had nothing to do with her morning sickness. When she had asked him, it had been a hypothetical sort of thing—a chat just to satiate her curiosity; nothing serious, nothing _important_.

 

This, now, was very important.

 

She wasn’t worried about him walking out on her or anything—they had been together their entire lives, so she really couldn’t even picture him leaving her just because he knocked her up and he wasn’t ready to deal with that. No—that didn’t even occur to her to worry about.

 

What did worry her, though, was the fate of this life they had unwittingly created.

 

She put a palm gingerly on her perfectly flat stomach, her hand shaking slightly in her nervousness. Daiki would never leave her, but if he wanted her to abort the child because he wasn’t ready to be a father yet… What would she do? What would she do if he freaked out after hearing the news of her pregnancy?

 

Good lord, what was she going to do with freaking out _herself_ from the news?

 

She wasn’t even sure what she was supposed to think. She was only twenty-four! She was way too young to be a good mom! She didn’t even know if she could _be_ a mom. How does one even _become_ a mom, anyway?

 

What if, even after she gave birth to the child, she didn’t feel any motherly feelings towards it at all? What if she wasn’t made for taking good care of a child? What if—What if!

 

Satsuki inhaled deeply, letting her ribcage expand to its fullest. She held the air in for a second, then two, before exhaling just as deeply. She repeated the same thing until her head felt clearer, ridding herself of some of her anxiety.

 

So, she was pregnant, huh? They’d done it without protection many times already, but she’d never conceived before. How come it happened this time? Was this some kind of sign? What was she to think of this?

 

Well, regardless, what was done was done, she decided, nodding to herself as she looked at the plastic stick in her hand. What was to be dealt with now was the more important part—the aftermath.

 

The “Now what?” part.

 

And, being in a stable, long-term relationship, Satsuki didn’t plan to think and obsess over that part on her own in the least.

 

As she threw out the used pregnancy test in the trashcan, a tiny amused smile crept on her face. She could barely wait to see what kind of expression Dai-chan would have when she told him.

 

* * *

 

Although the sadist in her would have loved to just drop the news on him like a bombshell—just for the hilarity of the expression he was surely going to make—after getting to wait for Daiki’s return from the police station for a few hours, Satsuki realized that blindsiding him with info like that without any preparation could probably be considered inhumane.

  
So instead of going with her initial plan of shocking him out of his wits, she decided to take a more roundabout way. Besides, she could definitely use some time to get used to the idea herself—it still felt incredibly surreal to think that there was a tiny life growing inside of her at that very moment.

 

Throughout most of dinner, she was so lost in thought that it took Daiki’s firmly set scowl for her mind to come back to present time.

 

“What is it?” he demanded gruffly while he chomped down on his rice.

 

Satsuki blinked in confusion at him.

 

“Sorry?” she said, not understanding the least what he was saying.

 

Come to think of it, she didn’t really remember what they had even been talking about.

 

Daiki’s brows narrowed over his sharp cerulean eyes at her response.

 

“You’ve been staring me for a while now, like you wanna burn holes into my skull or something,” he grumbled irately, glaring at her. “If you want to say something to me, just come out with it already!”

 

_‘The truth is, I’m pregnant, and I’ve been wondering how to tell you. Oh, there, see—I said it. Now that’s a load off my chest!’_

 

Satsuki closed her slightly parted in surprise lips, letting them curl up in an enigmatic smile. She tilted her head sideways cutely, putting her chopsticks to her mouth thoughtfully.

 

“I’ve been thinking recently, Dai-chan,” she started off, chewing thoroughly at her fish. “We’ve been together for a long time, right?”

 

“Right,” he agreed without really paying much attention, but at least he didn’t seem as displeased as he was earlier. Satsuki’s smile widened minutely.

 

“And we’ll be together for a longer time still, right?”

 

“Of course,” he answered immediately without hesitation. It made a pleasant feeling swell in Satsuki’s chest at how matter-of-fact he was about it—so much like him.

 

“So, considering…” she trailed off, wondering how to phrase her next words. Daiki’s curious look prompted her to continue. “Have you ever given any thought to us having kids?”

 

His expression deadpanned immediately upon the words exiting her mouth. She wondered how to take such a reaction.

 

“This again?” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Look, Satsuki, if you want to have kids, just say it—it’s better than beating around the bush like this.”

 

He scratched the back of his head in disgruntlement, and gave her some time for his words to sink in her mind. So he had already realized she was beating around the bush? As could only be expected of Dai-chan.

 

She smiled coyly, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“It’s not that…” she protested, making him quirk a brow at her.

 

“You _don’t_ want to have kids?” he rephrased, making her linger on his question a bit before she could bring herself to answer.

 

“I… don’t really know,” she answered truthfully, throwing him a meaningful look. “That’s why I wanted to hear what you thought about it, too…”

 

Daiki regarded her for a long moment, wondering what was going on in her head that was making her so weird tonight. He heaved a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back in his chair.

 

“Having kids, huh?” he repeated in a pensive tone. “I guess that, as far as families go, ours is one of the best in many aspects. We’re together and we love each other, so of course that’s a great environment to bring up a new life in. Our parents get along well with one another, and we both come from whole, loving families…”

 

Satsuki’s eyes widened at the unexpectedly precise and immaculate analysis of her significant other. It seemed to her like this wasn’t really the first time Dai-chan had considered this.

 

“We have friends we can rely on for advice, and Tetsu has always been pretty good with kids, too. So as far as family circumstances are concerned, I guess we’re among one of the best a kid can get to grow up in,” he surmised thoughtfully, pushing rice around his plate with his chopsticks.

 

“Then—” Satsuki began elatedly, but Daiki cut across her before she could say what she wanted.

 

“However, money is pretty tight now,” he continued evenly, staring listlessly at his plate. “If we bring a kid into a picture like this, it will be hard to make ends meet at all. You’ll have to take leave from work to raise it, and I don’t know how well we’ll be able to make ends meet with just my salary.”

 

The pink-haired woman’s smile dimmed, her magenta gaze shifting to her plate as well.

 

“I don’t think you’re suited for poverty. Although I’m sure that neither of our parents will turn us back if we ask them for help.” He sighed deeply, stealing a glance at her face. He exhaled morosely again after he did. “I’m not saying that we won’t have any kids. I just think it would be better to wait for our financial situation to stabilize a bit before we start considering that seriously.”

 

She must’ve let some kind of emotion betray on her face for him to add that. It made her compulsively plaster a smile instead, shaking her hands at him and telling him that it wasn’t like that, he was imagining things.

 

Daiki leaned against his hand, propped up on the elbow upon the table, looking at her intently.

 

“Besides, kids are loud, needy and overbearing,” he added dismissively, waving his free hand at her.

 

His comment completely floored whatever confidence Satsuki had in saying the one thing she had meant to all day.

 

There was no way she could say “By the way, I’m pregnant, tee hee!” after he just practically told her he didn’t want to deal with any infants.

 

She hung her head and poked at her food morosely. In facing down, she missed the intent way he was scrutinizing her as she did so, or the way his eyes shifted guiltily away from her afterwards.

 

“Well, I guess they can be pretty cute and make you feel important, in a way—kids, I mean,” he elaborated, relishing the noticeable way her face brightened at his last words.

 

He sighed again, returning to his meal. Sometimes, she was just so easy to see through.

 

Now, if he could just find out why she was worrying about these things to begin with, it would be grand.

 

* * *

 

The same evening, finding sleep was hard for Satsuki. She kept tossing and turning, eyes opened wide in the darkness of the bedroom she shared with Daiki for years. She felt restless for some reason, and she knew very well what it was.

 

When Daiki got up to go to the bathroom and found her awake in bed, he sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. He climbed quietly in bed, pulling her in his embrace after he did.

 

He left a trail of butterfly kisses up the column of her neck and along her jawline, his fingers keeping firm hold on her luscious body to him.

 

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled sleepily against her skin, which now tingled from the feel of his touch. “Can’t sleep?”

 

She nodded against him, making him exhale profoundly against her neck again as he buried his nose in her hair.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on that’s keeping you up?” he muttered, burrowing his face deeper into the beautiful curtain of her hair. “I know I may not seem like it, but I’m a pretty good listener.”

 

She chuckled at is statement, but stayed as she was for a while. She kept staring at the distance in the dark, pondering whether or not and how she should tell him, unsure why she was even being so reluctant at all.

 

Actually, she knew why she was so reluctant. She was, because this was huge. It was important and it was real, and she had no idea how to go about it.

 

She knew she couldn’t keep it to herself much longer, and waiting for him to figure it out on his own from her constant morning sickness was cruel. He had a right to know, so she had to tell him.

 

She reached back with one of her hands, lacing her fingers in the navy spikes of his hair. She smiled into the darkness, as she pressed her hand against his scalp, gently massaging the sensitive skin with the pads of her fingers.

 

She did it just the way she knew he loved it.

 

The quiet rumble in his chest as a sound of appreciation tore from him made her aware how he felt about her ministrations. She exhaled softly through her nose, settling herself more comfortably in his embrace.

 

“Maybe later,” she murmured against the pillow, her words a soft-spoken promise.

 

* * *

 

The following morning for Satsuki was, of course, heralded by yet another close encounter of the intimate kind with the toilet.

 

This morning sickness thing was going to be quite a bitch, and from what info she’d gathered on the internet regarding pregnancy, it would go on for a while, too.

 

When she came out of the bathroom, she was met with the worried frown of her significant other. Daiki was tapping a finger against his arms that were crossed over his chest.

 

“Maybe I should switch the place I’m buying the produce from?” he mused aloud, concern lacing his voice. “You’ve been getting sick a lot lately.”

 

Satsuki shook her head powerlessly, sitting down on a chair next to their kitchen table. Daiki put a glass of water in front of her which she gratefully took.

 

“There’s no need to do that,” she assured him after refreshing herself briefly.

 

The navy haired man’s brows furrowed.

 

“What are you saying? If you’re getting food poisoning, we should definitely switch the place we buy our vegetables and fruits from. I don’t want you to be tortured like this continuously.” He glared at her. “What are you smiling at? This isn’t a joke, you know.”

 

“I’m smiling because Dai-chan is cute when he worries about me,” she told him in a sing-song voice, making him flush in indignant anger and turn away from her. Her smile didn’t waver as she looked to her hands around the water glass. “And I said that there’s no need to do that because even if you change the place you buy the produce from, I’ll keep throwing up for another month at least.”

 

This statement greatly alarmed Daiki. His eyes widened considerably and there was an urgent look in his eyes—he looked so panicked Satsuki couldn’t help laughing.

 

“You don’t have to make a face like that, Dai-chan. It’s perfectly normal.”

 

He looked entirely unconvinced.

 

“How is this kind of thing normal?!” he demanded short-temperedly, fazed by the calmness of her expression.

 

“Pretty much all pregnant women go through this, so it would be unfair if I were exempt of the rule,” she told him with a small wink.

 

Daiki opened his mouth to rebut her, but no sound made it out. He stayed like that, mouth agape, for a little while, processing what she’d said.

 

She could practically hear the wheels of his mind turning, trying to stomach the new info. She smiled demurely, savouring the shock of his expression.

 

Yes, _this_ was the face she was looking forward to seeing.

 

“I’m sorry that I said it so bluntly like that, but I couldn’t have you blaming old man Hirosawa for my morning sickness,” she apologized half-heartedly, her smile dampening a little when it took him so much time to compose himself.

 

He wasn’t even blinking. She’d been amused at first but now she was just getting worried.

 

“Daiki? Say something?” she urged, worry creeping in her tone.

 

It was Daiki’s cue to clamp his lower jaw shut, and stare at her while blinking profusely. He stayed quiet for a long moment more, taking a seat gingerly next to her whilst shifting his gaze to stare at the smooth surface of their dining table.

 

Suddenly it all started making sense. The conversation yesterday, why Satsuki had been acting weird for a couple of days…

 

And, make no mistake—Aomine Daiki was used to her being weird; it was part of who she was. She had always been a quirky fellow, what with her superb observational skills and her penchant for scheming. But this was a new kind of weird she had been showing him lately, and it had been nagging him what was up that was making her act up like this.

 

Now he knew. And it was a little hard to wrap his mind around.

 

“So,” he began in a strangled tone, “you’re telling me you’re pregnant? Is that it?”

 

Satsuki nodded slowly, and he let out a thoughtful hum in the back of his throat in response. Other than that he made no indication he was going to say or do anything else. It unnerved Satsuki; made her feel on edge.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” she prompted kindly again, a tiny, shaky smile on her features as she did.

 

Daiki’s clear cerulean eyes shifted to her and he exhaled slowly as a small smile spread on his face as well.

 

“Well, to be honest, I don’t really know what to think,” he confessed, running a hand through his hair. “You’re not just saying this to mess with me, right?” She shook her head. “That’s what I thought.”

 

He leaned back in his chair, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

 

“I-I know that you said yesterday that now isn’t really a good time to be raising children for us,” Satsuki began shakily, looking at him through her thick, pretty eyelashes. “But—”

 

“I said that about the possibility of trying to have kids right now,” he corrected her quietly. “If the bun is already in the oven, that changes things entirely.”

 

Satsuki bit on her lower lip anxiously, her hands twisting in her lap. Daiki sighed again.

 

“A kid, huh?” he murmured to no one in particular, sapphire orbs still pinned to the ceiling. “I’ve thought many times ‘This is something I’ll want to show my son’ or ‘I’m going to teach my son to do this someday’,” he began, and his words made Satsuki’s eyes widen hopefully. “Whenever I thought things like that, it was about the indefinite future—sometime way down the road, when I feel confident about it, when I feel like I’ll be able to do it right. Not right _now_ —I’m still a kid myself. How am I supposed to raise a little person?”

 

She understood what he meant so perfectly well that she wondered if he even realized he was voicing her very own thoughts from the past couple of days when he said that.

 

Of course, she’d always stay with him. And, of course, at some point in time, they’d have to procreate—she loved children and she loved him, so of course she wanted to have his offspring. But whenever she’d thought about it, it was about something she’d have to worry a lot later. It was something she’d deal with when she was grown up, and responsible, and capable.

 

And now, suddenly, that ‘someday’ became very real very suddenly. It wasn’t someday anymore—it was ‘in a few months’.

 

That, in itself, was very daunting. It was daunting because it was important—raising a little person, as he’d put it.

 

But, looking at Daiki—her soul mate, the only man she’d ever love like she did—like this, made her chest swell with courage and certainty. They could do this. Because it was them, she was sure they could do this.

 

His girlfriend’s grin never faltered as she reached a hand to place palm-first on his cheek, cupping his face. The touch made Daiki turn his head to look at her, his eyes searching hers, painted in slight panic and worry.

 

“You’re thinking about this all wrong, Dai-chan,” she chided gently. “Instead, you should think of it like this: since you still feel like a child yourself, it will be super easy for you to understand our son or daughter.”

 

He blinked once, then twice, as her words registered with him. Then he laughed mirthfully at her statement. She beamed back at him, her hand still caressing the side of his face.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he told her finally, a certain sense of ease settling into his tone at last. “So we’re going to be parents, huh?”

 

“Seems so,” she said gently, not making a single sound of protest as he moved his chair to sit next to her, throwing an arm around her much smaller form. “You said it yesterday yourself: we have one of the best environments to bring up a child in,” she reminded him, smiling as she put her head on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered against her hair, a sigh tearing from him again. “Wow, I’m going to be someone’s _dad_. That still doesn’t sound quite right,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Satsuki smiled against his shoulder, angling her head to be able to peer into his face when she spoke next.

 

“Really? It sounds perfectly right to me,” she told him easily, making him grin back and playfully pinch her nose in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t include it in the story, but Daiki gets promoted soon after he finds out that he’s going to be a dad, so they end up having worried over nothing~
> 
> Hope it was to your liking ^.^ I quite honestly don’t think these two, if they ever get together and stay together ~~please do~~ will worry much about becoming parents - at least not in the general insecure way. They’d worry about how well they’d do, in my opinion, not about whether they should have the child, or if it won’t tear their bond apart or stuff like that. ♥ They’re lovely like that. :3 Steadfast, loving couple ♥


End file.
